Bates Motel: Dreams Die First
"Dreams Die First" is the fifth episode of season five of the psychological thriller series Bates Motel, and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nestor Carbonell with a script written by Erica Lipez and Kerry Ehrin. It first aired on A&E on Monday, March 20th, 2017 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Sheriff Greene warns Norman Bates that Alex Romero may be coming for him. Norman has a chance encounter with his old shrink, Doctor Gregg Edwards. He later tells Madeleine the truth about her husband's philandering. Marion Crane comes to White Pine Bay, and "Norma" decides to go out and have a social life. Cast Starring Guest Starring Also Starring Notes & Trivia * Bates Motel is based on the 1959 novel Psycho by author Robert Bloch, as well as the 1960 film adaptation, also called Psycho, by director Alfred Hitchcock. The series was developed for television by Carlton Cuse, Kerry Ehrin, and Anthony Cipriano. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and additional material that may be not be suitable for all viewers. * This episode had a viewership of 3.6 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States. * Season five of Bates Motel is a re-imagined adaptation of the 1960 film Psycho, whereas the previous seasons all served as a prequel to this storyline. * Production designer Mark S. Freeborn is credited as Mark Freeborn in this episode. * Consulting producer John Powers Middleton is credited as John Middleton, Jr. in this episode. * Actor Nestor Carbonell is credited as a main cast member in this episode, but his character, Alex Romero, does not make an appearance. This is likely because Nestor was too busy directing the episode. * The baby used to play Kate Massett is unidentified and uncredited in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Marion Crane in the series. * Executive producer Carlton Cuse makes a guest appearance in this episode as Officer Kaplan. In Psycho, this character was named Al Chambers and was played by John McIntire. Cuse's appearance in the episode is also a nod to the film wherein director Alfred Hitchcock made a cameo appearance as a man crossing the street. Allusions * The firm that Marion Crane works for is called R.A. Bloch. This is named for author Robert Bloch, who wrote Psycho in 1959. * The scene where the state trooper pulls over Marion Crane is similar to a scene that takes place in the original Psycho, albeit the details are slightly altered. * Another difference between the film and the TV series is that the Bates Motel version of Marion Crane is thus far unaware that Sam Loomis is married. In the film, both parties were having an affair. * Marion Crane talks to her boss about another employee named Janet, who is leaving the company, and Marion wants to replace her. The phrase "'Janet lea'ving" is used, which is a reference to actress Janet Leigh, who played Marion Crane in the film. Crew * Cedric Nairn-Smith - Editor * Mark Freeborn - Production designer * Tony Wohlgemuth - Production designer * John S. Bartley, A.S.C., C.S.C. - Director of photography * Cory Bird - Producer * Heather Meehan - Producer * Christopher Nelson - Producer * Jamie Kaye Wheeler - Producer * Pete Whyte - Producer * Scott Kosar - Supervising producer * Justis Greene - Producer * Erica Lipez - Co-executive producer * Steve Kornacki - Co-executive producer * Alyson Evans - Co-executive producer * Tom Szentgyorgyi - Executive producer * Vera Farmiga - Executive producer * Tucker Gates - Executive producer * Kerry Ehrin - Executive producer * Carlton Cuse - Executive producer * Matthew McCluggage - Associate producer * Mark Wolper - Consulting producer * Roy Lee - Consulting producer * John Middleton, Jr. - Consulting producer See also External Links * * * * * * "Dreams Die First" at the Bates Motel Wiki Category:2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified